


Crushed Feelings and Pure Sadness (Marvel’s Spider-Man Homecoming)

by Draco_Malfoy384



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter dies, not like in IW but still a death on his part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384
Summary: The sadness has gotten to him and Peter's just going to give up.





	Crushed Feelings and Pure Sadness (Marvel’s Spider-Man Homecoming)

|3rd Person|

It was Friday and lunchtime.

Peter is sitting across from Ned but moved to the table behind him, so they could mess with each other. Unfortunately, the seat he had moved to was one seat over from Wade's. Peter moved one seat closer to Ned but that had ended up placing him right next to Wade. "Why in the FUCK are you so close to me?!" Wilson shouted for some reason. "I was just moving back. See," Peter stated making a clear point of moving over so there was an empty space between them once more. The sad thing is Peter had a crush on Wade Wilson. And he was dating someone anyway.

"Hey guess what. Alexis is going around calling you a slut AND a hoe," Wade didn't bother being quiet. Alexis was some dude in their Athletics class and for some reason hated Peter.

"What?! Why? That's not true!" Peter was shocked. "Well them's the facts. That's the truth." No, the truth was that this had been a pretty shitty two days. He was grounded from Spider-Man for something he didn't even do! And this morning his alarm clock hadn't gone off. Which means he woke up late. In his rush to get to school on time, he left his keys and his ID badge in his room. By the time he left, the bus was long gone and he had to walk to school, ending up tardy. And now his crush was calling him a hoe and a slut!

Peter was silent for the rest of the lunch period. He had a silent few periods at the beginning of the day but was shoved back into it towards the end. He walked alone, leaving Ned to walk with wade as they made their way to their last class of the day. Peter never had to work out because of the coaches believing he has a heart problem.

After more than the past few days, Peter has been feeling more and more insignificant than usual. After the coaches splitting the class up to do different stations, Peter snuck into the bathroom. He was restraining his tears that started falling the instant he made sure all the stalls were empty. Silent sobs spilt from his mouth as he brought out his final letters to friends and family. He read them over one last time.

Dear Dad, 

I'm sorry. I was never happy. It was all just fake. The saying is 'Just fake it till you make it' isn't it? I'm sorry you and Pops had to take care of such a broken child. I'm grateful you took me in, but I always knew I didn't deserve it. I never felt right. Never felt good. I'm sorry.

\------------

Dear Pops,

You never told Dad what I did to myself to try and make everything go away and you always took care of me. I was always such a selfish person. Thank you for keeping this for me. I'm sorry for burdening you and breaking my promise.

\------------

Dear Ned,

I was always so clingy. I didn't deserve you as a friend. Don't miss me.

\-------------

Dear Wade,

I had a crush on you. Not just something that would pass. Something way more. My heart hurt each time you would ignore everyone the entire day and not look at anyone once. Even though I went out of my way to do something to help. I make everything worse anyway. Now, this slutty hoe is leaving. Are you happy?

\-------------

Peter folded them up neatly, bringing out a blade with a red, rusty sheen to it. He took off his jacket he always had on and brought the blade to his pale arms which were already scarred.

One slash.

Two slashes.

Three slashes.

And many, many more.

Peter's movements became sluggish as he was already shredding up his other arm. Quickly as he could, he brought out a bottle of pills and downed them all.   
Hopefully, they would do the trick with the blood loss. He picked up the blade once more and got in a few more slices before darkness covered his vision.

Finally. Peace at last.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As one of the coaches turned toward the bleachers, they did a double take. Peter wasn't sitting there. He never left that spot during this class. He took his sweet time and walked to the station Ned was at. "Leeds, go find Parker. He's supposed to be here and he never asked any of us to leave. That's an infraction."

Ned went to the locker room and didn't see Peter there so went to the bathroom. That's how Ned Leeds found his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood. Ned saw the letters and quickly scooped them up, making sure to give them to whoever was supposed to get them. Then ran to get the coach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone cried as a result of reading their letters. They were disappointed and berating themselves for ignoring the clear signs. Wade didn't shed a tear. He felt almost indifferent. Like just a tiny thing was missing. Not something huge, but not such insignificance that he would immediately forget about it. Sooner or later, Wade Wilson will find the answer to his questions as Peter watches from heaven, looking on.

~ End~


End file.
